


Without remorse

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack becomes the monster he fears.





	Without remorse

He felt no guilt. No guilt whatsoever as he pressed his thumb deeper into the open, bleeding wound.

The man screamed out in agonising pain. It was still quite dark in the cellar, and he could only just make out the barest features of the man's face scrunching in pain. He wished he could see more.

‘Stop! Stop! Please, I'm begging you!'

‘Tell me what I want to know!'

The man seemed to change his mind completely at the question.

Jacks fury ran red hot through his veins. Whatever was going on here he was going to find out. As it was Gwen had been shot by a scared local, lucky that the pellets sprayed wide and missed anything critical. Now she and Owen were out there somewhere in the dark whilst a mystery alien roamed the village, killing and eating its victims. Worse still, there'd been no response from Tosh and Ianto. They'd been gone hours without a word and no one could get in touch with them. He knew he shouldn't fear the worst, because they were incredibly capable agents, even Ianto who was not accustomed to being out in the field. They'd both had more than enough training to be able to cope with whatever this job threw at them.

Still, his worry festered inside him like an incurable disease. What if something had happened to them? Something bad. And the last thing Jack had done was to make Ianto feel miserable about Lisa being gone, and angry that he had lied about the kiss. It wasn't about the kiss he realised. He'd opened himself up and had been hurt in the process. Trust was such a fragile thing and it burned inside him to know that he could be lied to.

Not this time, though. Not this pathetic weasel who was begging for mercy. He didn't deserve pity of any kind.

The monster inside Jack grew hungry. He'd tried to deny it, Ianto calling him out on the very deepest part of his being mere weeks ago - the part that he thought he'd exorcised, or at least carefully hidden away. He hadn't believed he was that monster anymore, but now that he was here he didn't care. If he was a monster then that was what he was, and that was what he would always be. He wouldn't deny it any longer. He let the monster within rage and take over.

If this man had to die then so be it. He would get his answers.


End file.
